Le temps ouvre ses portes
by Oceanna
Summary: Recueil d'OS divers dans l'univers canonique de Nirvana in Fire. OS 1 : Concubine Jing a appris à oublier après Chiyan et tant de morts - appris à oublier pour vivre. OS 2 : Nihuang sais que Shu-gege a toujours dissocié l'adolescent qu'il a aidé de Mei Changsu. Elle le sait, mais elle n'a jamais cessé de les voir ensembles.
1. De la justice

AN : ceci est une OS venu à l'improviste pendant les Nuits du Forum Francophone où on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème, ici "compartiment".

.

**De la justice**

.

Et peut-être, dans l'impossibilité de trouver un mort, vivant, dans cette impossibilité totale qui niait ce qu'elle se chuchotait dans la solitude mélancoliques de nuits sans sommeil, il y eut un mur qui se brisa.

Elle n'avait jamais eu le droit de pleurer ces morts. Ils étaient traîtres elle ne pouvait attirer sur elle ou sur son fils nul soupçons supplémentaire sans risquer la mort. Elle avait survécu par son insignifiance et par son silence. Quand elle aurait enfin pu pleuré, elle n'avait trouvé que la profonde mélancolie de se savoir solitaire et isolée du monde. Les larmes n'étaient pas venues. Elle aurait aimé être une de ces femmes qui s'affaissent sous le poids du chagrin, de ces femmes qui déchirent leur étoles de leurs ongles et qui hurlent dans la nuit comme des louves. Elle aurait voulu pleurer, jusqu'à faire taire son chagrin.

Mais non : elle avait continué de se lever chaque jour et à se promener dans des jardins devenus muets. Elle avait continué à sourire à l'empereur quand elle avait le droit de le voir maintenant que ses soupçons lui retiraient sa faveur déjà rare. Les morts étaient morts : il fallait laisser la plaie cicatriser et éviter l'infection. Il fallait parler avec des gens dont elle soupçonnait qu'ils avaient œuvré pour tuer ses amis et dont elle savait qu'il la tuerait avec son fils s'ils soupçonnaient la moindre chose. Il fallait sourire, il fallait vivre, enfin, vivre parce qu'elle était déjà assez vieille pour savoir qu'on honore les morts en restant en vie et en la vivant au mieux.

Il fallait qu'elle puisse regarder son fils et le réconforter, lui apporter l'amour d'une mère et d'un père, puisque l'Empereur avait retiré son affection. Il fallait qu'elle puisse absorber la colère de son fils et le calmer pour l'empêcher de se faire tuer à son tour. Elle n'a jamais eu le sens de la justice de Lin Xie ou du prince Qi, elle a toujours vu des hommes qui vivent avant de voir des principes.

Et voilà que perdue dans les pages d'un livre de voyage, il y avait une nouvelle impossibilité. Le monde se réarrangea autour d'elle et elle respira profondément dans la nuit avant de souffler la bougie.

Elle ne pleura pas, cette nuit-là – elle pleurerait bien plus tard, devant le constat des tragédies vouées à se répéter et devant la cruauté du monde – mais elle ferma les yeux et découvrit qu'elle espérait, pour la première fois, que justice soit rendue.

Elle ne s'était jamais permis d'imaginer que ce soit possible.


	2. Permanence rétinienne

A/N : Toujours la même nuit pour "Ensemble". Je... écoutez, vous lisez à vos risques et périls. Je vais me borner à conseiller d'avoir un peu de nourriture de réconfort à proximité si vous avez la larme facile.

Misty, si tu passes par là : fais demi-tour et ne revient qu'après avoir fini la série :p

.

**Permanence rétinienne**

.

Elle sait que pour Shu-gege, il y a le mort et il y a Mei Changsu. Il y a l'adolescent rieur et optimiste, trop intelligent pour son propre bien et assuré de régner sur son monde. Il y a l'adulte diminué qui ne peut plus manier aucune lame, qui a connu la défaite et la mort et qui ne vit que pour voir venir des jours plus justes. Voit-il les restes de Shu-gege dans la manière dont il laisse Fei Liu dépasser les limites avant de le rappeler à l'ordre ? Voit-il dans les éclats brillants de l'adolescent sa froide capacité à manipuler les hommes et à décider de leur sort ?

Elle connaît la réponse.

Elle sait qu'il refuse de croire qu'elle retrouve assez de lui en lui et qu'il lui est plus facile de croire qu'elle aime un fantôme. Elle sait qu'il est trop intelligent pour ne pas avoir vu qu'elle l'aime au-delà de ce genre de considérations. Non. La vérité est dans la manière où leurs pas s'accordent quand ils marchent dans le jardin. Elle est dans son bras au creux du sien et dans la tièdeur de sa peau contre la sienne. Elle est dans sa confiance qu'elle lui accorde sans réfléchir et dans ce qu'il lui révèle de ses plans. Elle est dans les questions qu'elle ne pose pas et dans ses mensonges quand il y répond. Elle est dans leur débat infinis et dans la manière dont ils racontent le passé à un Fei Liu qui les écoute en souriant, comme s'il avait trop attendu pour connaître l'enfance de son tuteur. Elle est dans les lettres qu'elle envoie à son frère et dans les réponses qui arrivent sans faillir.

.

Elle sait que pour Shu-gege, il y a le mort et il y a Mei Changsu.

Elle parle avec lui de voir le monde, de laisser l'armée de Yunnan à son frère et de partir explorer des pays arides, de passer l'hiver dans des lieux plus cléments. Elle lui parle comme s'il était l'un et l'autre, sans faire de distinction parce qu'elle déteste la manière dont il se mutile pour mettre son plan à bien. Mei Changsu est lisse et froid comme l'eau ; Shu-gege était une étincelle joyeuse qui devenait feu d'artifice. Et l'homme qu'il est n'a jamais appris la modération et refuse la tiédeur et les compromis dans sa vie personnelle. De bien des manières, il est aussi inflexible que Xiao Jingyan, mais il l'est avec des sourires et des mots de miel.

Elle ne réalise pas qu'il lui a menti.

Elle ne réalise pas qu'il hait Mei Changsu avec encore plus de haine que Xiao Jingyan.

Elle ne réalise pas qu'il préfère mourir plutôt que de temporiser éternellement avec son corps et sa santé et elle pleure. La guerrière en elle sanglote pour celui qui ne sera plus – et la femme, oh, la femme, pleure pour un bonheur qui n'existera pas.

.

Elle se promène avec l'empereur dans les jardins du palais. Il y a un fantôme à son bras entre elle et lui et ils le laissent venir en silence. Ils ne parlent pas du passé : il y a biens des vivants qui méritent leur attention. Shu-gege devait savoir qu'il leur laissait de quoi s'abrutir dans le travail pour oublier le chagrin. Il y a un fantôme qui murmure parfois des conseils amusés et moqueurs – je t'ai toujours répété que… Oh, Xiao Jingyan, pourquoi n'as-tu pas de cervelle ? – et il est plus simple de penser à un fantôme que de contempler le fait qu'ils ne s'agit que de leurs propres pensées et que les éclats de brillances et la rapidité de Shu-gege ne seront plus jamais. Il y a un fantôme à leurs tableds et ils y versent chacun leurs libations dans la solitudes de leurs appartements respectifs.

Elle sait qu'ils pensent à lui comme un tout, comme à une impossibilité : l'écho d'un ami d'enfance et d'un homme revenu d'entre les morts qu'ils auront à peine connu. Ils pensent à lui comme on pense au bonheur passé sans cesse idéalisé. Ils pensent à lui et refusent de se heurter à la seule conclusion possible : il y avait Shu gege et Mei Changsu et Shu-gege a préféré tuer Mei Changsu plutôt que de mourir lentement avec lui.

Elle pense aux cicatrices sur leurs peaux respectives qui disparaissent avec l'âge et à l'homme qui a refusé qu'ils le voient mourant. Elle pense aux rides qui se multiplient, à la fois où Xiao Jingyan se relève et se masse le dos en grimaçant et murmure qu'ils ne sont plus si jeunes. Elle pense à l'impossible.

Il y a un brasero toujours éteint dans les appartement de Xiao Jingyan. Il y a en a un autre dans sa chambre à elle.


End file.
